


最好的

by shunziqing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing





	最好的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Лучший из всех](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720411) by [Justin_Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill). 



  
  


八十岁前，一切都平平常常，但随后，所有都猛地改变了。

  
好 吧，Kili一边想着，一边跳过了一颗倒下的树，也许没有八十年那么久，考虑到他五十岁以前根本就是个小屁孩儿，几乎什么都不记得。就像那段时光并不存 在，日复一日的寻常生活像被恶龙火焰点燃的蛇形风筝一样，噗地一下子就不见。从什么时候起，尊敬和爱戴变成了更多的东西，Kili自己也不知道。他只知 道，自己的心脏跳得更快了些；在对方专注的目光下手指也会颤抖，令箭无法射中靶子的中心；只知道自己的心之归属并不在那些短暂停留的女孩的曲线之中，而是 在强健有力的双手和渡鸦羽翼般乌黑的发丝中。

 

Kili不耐烦地拨开额前的刘海，环顾四周。风很轻，不会影响箭的飞行，太阳还没落山——虽然光线对他来讲从来都不是什么重要的问题。

  
远 处传来欢声笑语，祝酒歌的回声在草原上传得极远。Kili摇了摇头，继续向前走去。虽然从铁山和其他矮人王国来了高贵的客人，但Kili并不想庆祝胜利， 不是今天。要是实话实说，正因如此他才离开宴席的。Thorin坐在桌子的另一头，庄严又自信，就如一个完美的帝王应有的样子，只消看上一眼就能夺取你的 呼吸。来自各个氏族的女客会走到他身前，邀请他跳舞，与他谈天，或者恳请他展示阿肯石，手抚他的剑柄、微笑着看进Thorin眼睛里。Kili看着她们中 许多人的手不必要地长久停留在宽阔的肩膀上，看着赞许的眼光扫过强健的身躯，看着她们过于亲密地弯身对他耳语，或者跳舞时紧紧相贴。Thorin自始至终 都礼貌地微笑应对。将这一切收入眼底的Kili觉得自己喉咙干渴，尽管他像其他所有矮人一样痛饮了美酒。

 

Kili在靶子对面停下。酒精的效力开始显现了，但他仍旧坚定地从箭筒中抽出一支箭。

 

国 王，舅舅，老师，Fili之后最亲密的朋友，Kili对Thorin的感情中总是带着爱慕。他把自己的一切都贡献给了自己的族人，他关心每一个矮人的安 危，直至在Ered Luin找到庇护之所。为生计，Thorin学会了所有需要的技能。作为国王，Thorin确保他的两个继承人学会更好地引领Ered Luin的一切知识；作为舅舅，他保证两个外甥有一切必需品，无论是Fili还是他弟弟都衣食无忧。适时的建议，支持和嘉赏，以及偶尔严厉的眼神和直率的 批评——Thorin始终都在近旁。也许，Kili想着，手指拉紧弓弦，也许这正是原因之一。比起别人，Kili从小就和Thorin更亲近，想要成为像 他一样的矮人，想要Thorin看向自己时脸上永远都带着骄傲，想要他严肃面庞永远也不会因自己而产生疑虑的阴影。

 

Kili 缓缓地呼气，瞄准，弓弦嵌进了手指里——他把手套忘在了自己房间——而那痛感让他清醒。箭不偏不倚地正中靶心。Kili射出一箭又一箭，直到箭筒空空，才 穿过空地，走到箭靶前。他把箭拔出来，然后一屁股坐在地上。练习箭术从来都能帮他理清纷乱的思绪，而情势从来没有比现在更复杂过。从前，还在蓝山的时 候，Thorin忙着政事和重夺Erebor的计划，所有人都明白：在收复家园之前没有什么王位可言。然而，重要的并不是这点，因为Fili是 Thorin的继承人，在Ered Luin所有人都对年轻的王子以礼相待，知道万一Thorin逝去Fili将继续他未竟之事。可现在，当失去的家园重新收复，情况开始变化。Kili虽年 轻，却不是傻瓜。他知道前来祝贺的大部分客人都带着其他目的，而目前Kili还没找到能令Thorin甚至考虑拒绝他们的理由。

 

太阳落山了，Kili站起身来，酒意几乎全部散去。

 

从 训练场返回孤山后，Kili将自己的忧愁留在了Erebor的大门之外。每一次经过那焕然一新的深厅，经过由金子和宝石织成的拱门时，他都迫使自己不去想 以后的事。就在他们刚刚收复Erebor的时候，他和Fili曾用整天的时间在这些厅殿里探险。Erebor对他们来说就是一个终于成真的传说，让他们想 要赶快用自己的双手触摸与感受。不过Kili没有将太多时间花费在这上面，因为对他来说，所爱之人在哪里，他的家就在哪里。而在所有这些富丽堂皇的厅堂之 中，那些关于Thorin的爱慕之情完全不合时宜，因此每当Kili觉得难以承受的时候，他就会离开一会儿。

 

走在通往寝室的走廊里，Kili能听见歌声欢快的回音，却无论怎样都无法分辨歌词的内容。他关上房门，将额头抵在门板上，在身后的寂静被打破时猛地颤动了一下。

 

“玩儿够了？”

 

“Thorin。”Kili转过身，微微低头以示敬意。

 

“王子不该提早离开宴席。Dain问到你来着。”

 

Kili只是耸了耸肩。Thorin却似乎感应到了外甥的情绪，从Kili的床边站起来，走到近前。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“没什么。就是有点累，想一个人待会儿。Thorin，什么事也没有，我——”

 

“是哪个姑娘？”Thorin打断了他的话问道。Kili吓了一跳，差点被空气呛住，不过很快控制住了自己。

 

“不懂你在说什么，舅舅。”

 

“Mahal啊，你什么时候才能学着相信我？别因小时候管教过你调皮捣蛋就拒绝我的帮助。我能看出你有心事。”

  
Kili飞快地朝Thorin瞥了一眼。他就站在那儿，双手抱胸。仪式衬衫领口的系带解开了，露出少许胸前的毛发，Kili努力不去想象自己亲手解开它们的样子。Thorin在紧紧盯着他看，留意着他的反应。Kili叹了口气。逃不过了。

 

“如果不是为情所困，还能有什么让你烦扰？我的妹妹——你母亲——也在这里，你的朋友们也都安全无忧。”

 

Kili没有说话，因为他无法回答也不想回答。Thorin总是能注意到他们的情绪变化，关注着他们在做什么及是否成功，说不定他比他们自己还要了解他们兄弟俩。

 

“如 果你不确定该如何面对心中情感，总可以问我或者其他长辈，”Thorin走近了一些，抬手握住了他的肩膀，“我明白，最近一段时间我们忙着旅行和战斗，但 现在战事平息，天下太平，”Thorin叹了口气，低了低头，“至少我希望是这样。你还年轻，Kili，你理应享受宴会欢庆胜利，而不是偷偷溜走。无论她 是谁，你起码都该告诉她。”

 

Kili吞咽一下，张开嘴，然后又闭上。他舔了舔嘴唇。 Thorin没有拿开放在他肩上的手，而Kili能透过外衣和衬衫感觉到他掌心的温度。这让人分心，让他无法思考、想出一个合理的借口——这种事在他们兄 弟俩中向来是Fili比较在行。Thorin转身离开他，失去接触让Kili差点失望地哀叫出声。

 

“在我们之中能在女性的温柔里找到幸福的本就不多，能活着与你诉说的就更少之又少。矮人的心一生中只选择一个，而这个选择——并不是轻易就能忽视的，尤其是在女性越来越少的今天。你不该错过这样的机会，Kili。”

Thorin 的话语中带着哀伤，就好像今天宴会上女士们关注的焦点不是他一样。好像他已经错过了自己的机会，或者选择放弃。Kili绝望地希望不可能的事成真，想要相 信Thorin给他的微笑中带着隐藏的含义。矮人的心的确一生只选一个伴侣——而在这点上Mahal给他们开了个残酷的玩笑。女矮人数量稀少，其中也不是 每一个都选择结婚生子——她们许多都是不逊于男矮人的工匠，也有不少仅仅是为了对方的财富与地位或是繁衍后代而结婚。两情相悦的情形如此稀少，就像是矿脉 里的宝石一样，不能被随意丢弃。但心之所愿却不总是能与现实相符——而且Kili明白这样的结果比起其他随便什么人要好得多。他在心里忍不住想“是他，舅 舅。不是她——是他”，但他咬住了舌尖，只为确保自己不会说漏嘴。最终，他决定说实话——一部分的实话，因为全部听起来会很可怕。他走到床边坐下，疲惫地 揉了揉脸。

 

“Thorin，这没必要。如果我在决战前没有说，现在就更没意义。”

 

“如果说有什么是毫无意义的，那就只有你的逻辑，孩子。究竟为何？”

 

当舅舅的严肃而坦诚地看着他，好像这话题对他来说很重要，Kili没办法不回答他。

 

“因为现在我有害怕失去的东西了。”

 

说这话的时候，Kili在看着角落里的一堆工作靴，所以没有看到Thorin脸上的表情变化。只有当他开口的时候，Kili才猛地抬起头来。而那话语让他的五脏纠成一团。

 

“决 战之前……”Thorin缓慢地说道，更像是自言自语而不是在对着自己的外甥。Kili僵住身体，心中升起一种不祥的预感。他的预感向来很准，甚至在 Bilbo是否会加入他们的那次打赌中帮他赢来了一袋子钱币。Thorin可不是傻瓜，在Kili看来，Thorin是他见过的所有矮人中最聪明的一个。

 

“现在你有了害怕失去的东西。这么说，这人不是今天宴会上客人了，对吗？”

 

“对。”Kili小心翼翼地答道。

 

浓眉间出现了皱褶，Kili从小时候就梦想着能把它擦去，用手指或是嘴唇将那张脸上的忧愁擦去。但他没有这样做的权利。

 

Thorin疲惫地呼出一口气，坐到外甥身边，十指交叉，抵在额头。

 

“Thorin，我……”

 

“是哪一个？”

 

Kili咬着嘴唇不说话。

 

“你可以告诉我。”Thorin轻柔地讲。

 

Kili毫无笑意地咧了咧嘴。就算是在酷刑折磨下他都不会说的。

 

“你究竟为什么在意？”Kili站起身，走到桌边，开始玩弄上面摆着的笔墨。

 

“都灵在上，你是我的外甥！你可和其他人说过此事？”没有听到回答，“我也是这么想的。Fili要是知道，一定会整天围着你转，绝不会让一个人消沉。他总是能让你振作起来。”

 

“你也能。”Kili说道，转身看进Thorin的眼睛里。

 

“我 也能。Kili，这样的情形……存在。你认为，在一天的劳作以后，矮人们是怎样度过寒夜和旅途中的夜晚的？女性稀少的我们，不是每一个人都能拥有家庭和孩 子。我们从不指责那些在同性中找到安慰的人。孤独，是条难走的路，而我们的担子已经够重了。你起码该尝试和他谈谈。”

 

Kili沉默不语。Thorin叹了口气，起身离开。他在走到Kili身边的时候犹豫了一下，伸手握住外甥的肩膀——今晚第二次——然后收紧手指，他说：

  
“我希望他能配得上你。”

 

“他是我知道的所有人里最好的。”Kili苦涩地答道。

 

Thorin僵住了。Kili在脑子里回想了一遍自己刚才说的话，然后呻吟了一声，懊恼地将后脑勺撞在了身后的墙上。

 

  
_“您在我心里永远都是最好的，Thorin舅舅”_ 这 句话他从小的时起就对Thorin说过无数次，方式可能不同，但意思都一样。Thorin不可能忘记这个。只需在合适时机说出这句话，一切就都变得清晰明 了：Kili如何总是尽力做到最好，如何在战斗中遵守命令，热情而令人赞赏地完成每一项任务，如何带着尊敬和爱慕看着Thorin。

 

沉默持续着，久到让人坐立不安，Kili耸起肩膀，试图平息心中的焦虑。Thorin没有离开，但他不敢睁开眼睛，怕看到厌恶的神情。直到像是过了永久以后，他才冒险开口：

 

“Thorin，我……”

 

“哦Mahal，我从没错得如此离谱过。”

 

在 Kili反应过来之前，Thorin的嘴唇就覆上了他的。这个吻坚定又谨慎，Thorin的手指轻抚着他的脸颊和下巴。Kili觉得自己整个人都轻飘飘 的，就像他和Thorin并不是在他的寝室里，而是在炙热的锻造室，四周的空气荡然无存。Kili向前凑去，试图挨得更紧一些，手紧紧地攥住对方大衣的领 子。当肺部开始因为缺氧而灼痛时，Thorin向后撤去，Kili无法掩饰自己失望的呻吟。

 

“我以为……”

 

“永远别怀疑自己，”Thorin捧住他的脸庞说道，“你是我们之中视力最好的，有时却出奇的盲目，连在自己鼻尖儿前的东西都看不见。”

 

Kili将两人的额头顶在一起，满足地呼出一口气。似乎还不敢相信这是真实似的抬起一只手，将手指埋入那黑色的发丝中。

 

Thorin对他微笑，而Kili微笑以对。

  
  
  
  
  


【完】

  
  
  
  



End file.
